


Within Reach

by gallowdance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Towards The End Of Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallowdance/pseuds/gallowdance
Summary: Lilith and Zelda acknowledge the underlying tension between them.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101





	Within Reach

“Your hatred for me is practically radiating off of you. I hope it doesn’t prove a distraction.”

Zelda does everything in her power not to react to the smug sounding voice. Her hands are tight fists at her sides, as they walk side by side towards the fairground. “How very discerning of you to notice.” She drawled sarcastically after a minute, unable to stop herself. Keeping her eyes straight ahead. The sooner they got there the better. Anything to rid herself of the insufferable woman next to her.

There’s a huff from Lilith, but it’s all for show. Someone as narcissistic as her, would never be offended by someone’s evident dislike of them. “You know a thank you would’ve been nice. After all, here I am helping you just as I promised. Even though you were intent on ignoring my plea. Hell knows, what would of become of me if it wasn’t for that young witch’s compassion.”

Zelda knew exactly what Lilith was doing. Trying to goad more of a reaction from her. This was her way of simultaneously mocking her and trying to rile her up until she did something to prove she was vexed by her presence. “Her _name_ is Prudence. It wasn’t compassion she held for you, she was merely being intelligent.” Zelda’s tone is clipped and measured. “And I don’t owe you any gratitude. The only reason you are helping us is because you have no other choice. I meant what I said before Prudence interrupted, we don’t need anything from you.”

“You literally just stated the opposite. Perhaps this Prudence girl should of been made High Priestess. You’re clearly a little frazzled.” Lilith countered. “Believe what you wish though, you still owe me an apology for being so quick to try to dismiss me.” The amusement in her voice is as clear as day. Which only proved that Zelda was correct in guessing that Lilith took nothing seriously. This was just an amusing little game to her. She knew, that Lilith knew, she would never apologise in a million years. Even if she had just contradicted herself.

“I’m surprised you haven’t insisted that I get on my knees and beg for forgiveness if that is the case. I take it your delusional sovereignty is not on the forefront of your mind at the moment? Regardless your opinion doesn’t mean a thing to me, so I won’t be apologising any time soon.” Zelda responded with equal calculation. Her mind kept playing over and over again the moment that Prudence had unexpectedly walked in on them arguing in the foyer. If only she’d been quicker to get rid of her, she wouldn’t be forced to play allies with her right now.

Lilith’s arrogant little smirk, after Prudence had interrupted them and convinced Zelda to let her stay to help against The Pagans, had irked her to the very extreme. Not to mention her self assured commentary about the state of their Coven. It was as clear as day that Lilith couldn’t care less wether any of them lived or died. The only reason she was here, was to seek refuge from Lucifer. As soon as the threat had passed, she would turn on them all again. That had been the reason why Zelda had denied her request to stay in the first place. The brunette should count herself lucky that Prudence had intervened. And that Zelda was far to soft for her own good when it came to any young witch in her care.

Lilith merely shrugged a shoulder in her direction, accompanied with a raised brow and another cocky grin across her vermillion lips. “As delicious a sight it would be to see you on your knees. I don’t think just before battling a group of, as you said unhinged Pagans, is the best time.”

Zelda clenched her jaw at that, she wished she had time to light a cigarette. Verbal sparring with the insufferable woman next to her, always pushed her buttons. They both knew where they stood with each other. That they were not allies. That Zelda did not want her here, and that Lilith hated the Coven that had turned their backs on her.

Looking to the right, away from Lilith, Zelda scanned the area for any potential danger. They were all spread out through the fairground. Waiting for the time to strike. They’d gone in pairs and Zelda had insisted on staying with Lilith. Even if she hated her at least if she should try to double cross them, she could thwart the attempt. “That’s good, because it’s a sight that you’ll never be privy to.” Zelda hissed. The comment had meant to come across as an insult. But the suggestiveness of it hadn’t passed Zelda, and she wished she could take it back. Especially when she heard Lilith chuckle under her breath.

“That really is a shame.” The whimsical, over the top way that she sighed after speaking, made Zelda roll her eyes. “But never say never.” She went on smugly, “after all think of all the things you’ve said you’d never do, but ultimately did. Allowing me to stay with the Coven, being the latest change of heart.”

Zelda turned back to glare at her. “As you clearly know _that_ was due to Prudence’s insistence. I’d never let you breathe the same air as anyone in this Coven, if I had the choice.” She insisted indignantly, wanting to wipe the smug look off of Lilith’s face.

The other woman just stared at her for the longest time. It was slightly unnerving, the smile on her lips never reached her icy eyes. Zelda almost felt as though she was being leered at. Or maybe it was the same feeling one might feel when being circled by a dangerous animal.

Without any warning, Lilith was up in her personal space. Still just to her side, but her arm had snaked around Zelda’s lower back and pulled her closer. A small hand on her hip bone, keeping her in place. It was impossible but she felt as though she could feel her skin through her clothes. “What in Hecate’s name do you think you’re doing!?” Zelda snarled angrily, as she tried to free herself from Lilith’s grip.

Lilith just devoured her with her eyes. As if she was drinking up everything that Zelda had potentially to offer her. “Hecate...” Lilith spat the name as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. “She is your Queen now, isn’t she? I was once. I heard you lead your little lambs in prayer to me.” The sudden change in Lilith’s demeanour was unnerving. Her eyes kept glancing down at Zelda’s lips and breathing had become an issue.

“Hecate isn’t a Queen. She is a Goddess, something you could never claim to be.” Zelda couldn’t resist the insult, even if she was out of her comfort zone. Lilith lowered her eyes further than her lips, as if she was assessing her. Then back up to look directly in her eyes.

“Did you know your eyes turn almost green when you’re angry?” Once again, rather than take the bait, Lilith merely steered the conversation around again. Because this was all a game to her. And Lilith was just trying to show Zelda that she never lost. “But I digress,” she said, as she let go of Zelda just as suddenly as she’d grabbed her, and took a step back so they were just side by side again. The close proximity had surely been an attempt to discomfort her. Unluckily for Lilith, it would take a lot more to intimidate her. “What was it you first asked me? Ah. Yes. You wanted to know why I hadn’t insisted to see you on your knees, begging for forgiveness after declining to help me. Well, if I wanted to see you on your knees, it would be under more pleasurable circumstances.”

Zelda’s eyebrows nearly hit her hairline. Because there it was, the upper hand that Lilith was such an expert at maintaining. She was so utterly thrown off by Lilith’s blatant innuendo, that Zelda forgot how to speak.

“Although if you really wanted to apologise to me on your knees as well, I have no problem with both outcome. I’ve always had a thing for praise in and out of the bedroom.” Lilith added, with a wink. “Now isn’t the time though. We have a fight to win first.” Lilith motioned with her head towards a carousel. Zelda reluctantly followed her gaze, ignoring the urge to shout at her for her inappropriate comment. As she squinted towards the contraption she could just see the sillohette of someone lurking within it.

The atmosphere shifted back to normal in an instant. Both women focused on why there were there in the first place. To defeat the Pagans; not each other.

* * *

Zelda was exhausted. Both mentally and physically, and she didn’t know which was worse. At least The Pagan’s were gone, she kept reminding herself. And for now at least, there was a quiet calmness that’d fallen over the Coven. Everyone was safe, and she could try to relax with that knowledge. As always though, there was a lingering doubt in the back of her mind. Nothing was ever simple, and she doubted this momentary revive would last long. She inhaled a deep drag from her cigarette, then looked up to the sky as she exhaled smoke like a dragon. It was late, the sun long gone and Zelda was enjoying her nightly cigarette on the porch. It was her favourite part of her home, though seldom got the time she craved to spend out here.

“Nice view.” A familiar voice floated in from behind her and Zelda grimaced. She didn’t turn around to acknowledge Lilith’s presence, who just disturbed her attempt at a private moment alone with her thoughts.

“If you’ve come out here to continue to pester me for an apology or a thank you, then you might as well turn around now. I have no desire to speak with you, or play your obvious games this evening.” Zelda said evenly, before taking another drag of smoke, then taping the Victorian ring the cigarette was perched on against the wooden frame of the porch.

Lilith came into view through her peripheral vision. The other woman leaned with her elbows against the bannister in front of them. “I‘ve never been much of a sleeper. I thought I could smell cigarette smoke, so I guessed you’d be here. But don’t worry, I’m not here for any of those things.” Subtly she twisted, so her body was facing towards Zelda, leaning with only one elbow, while her free hand toyed with the ends of her dark hair. “You look deathly pale by the way, maybe it’s the moonlight, but I suppose it comes with the territory of being a redhead.”

Zelda wished that Lilith didn’t get to her the way she did. The woman had clearly come out with the plan to annoy her again. She was probably bored, and wanted a fight. But Zelda was to tired, she didn’t have the energy for another one of their sparring matches. “So you just came out to insult me. How thoughtful, and now you have you can leave.” She said flatly, as she stumped out her cigarette on the bannister, then pocketed her ring holder.

Lilith shook her head. “How is calling you pale an insult? It was simply an observation. You can take it however you please. But I’m sorry if you thought it was a criticism. It wasn’t, I happen to love auburn hair. If I had bumped into a redhead before Ms. Wardwell I’d of possessed her in an instant instead.” She didn’t sound sorry at all, and the subtle reminder of who and what she was didn’t go unnoticed either. When Zelda glanced in her direction, she didn’t give anything away. Lilith wore a self assured expression on her face, one that Zelda wanted to swipe away. Instead she just looked away again, towards the graveyard in front of her home.

“What, no come back? Or an indignant protest?” Lilith asked when met with Zelda’s silence. “Don’t be such a bore, Zelda. It’s not like you to back down. It’s one of the things I like the most about you. Your witty comebacks are _almost_ as clever as mine. Don’t you want to-

“I’d quit while you were ahead.” Zelda warned, never once looking at her. “You assume just because my sister and niece are allowing you to stay in our home, that your place within the Coven is secure. Well trust me, it is not. Because I know you are a wild card. You’re main priority is yourself and as soon as a more attractive offer comes your way, you will betray us and I will be left to pick up the pieces.”

With that, she turned on her heel towards the house. Having said what she wanted to, and also wanting to return to her self imposed solitude, Zelda planned on having a long, hot bath.

Lilith had other ideas though, when suddenly she felt a warm hand wrap around her bicep and practically yank her back. “I see an attractive offer right in front of me already.” Zelda swivelled on the spot, and tried to yank her arm free. Lilith let go, but at the same time Zelda pulled her arm, which led to her stumbling, until her back met with the wall of the house. She winced as she felt the old scars on her back pull painfully. “ _Have you lost your damned mind_?” Zelda hissed through gritted teeth, then tried to move again. Lilith halted her attempt by slamming her hand against the wall right next to her head, then leaned on it, effectively trapping her between the house and her body.

“Have you?” Lilith countered. “If you believe that I’m so self centred and dangerous, why would you talk to me like that? You really need to make up your mind. Do you hate me or do you _want_ me? Or maybe it’s both.” The red lipstick Lilith wore had smudged slightly, it was distracting to say the least. That and the fact that Lilith had left as little as possible of a gap between them. Zelda hoped the close proximity was effecting Lilith the same way, but only so that she could reason with herself that it was a natural reaction to being so close to another person.

“I don’t need to _do_ or tell you anything.” Zelda said once she found her voice again. “You on the other hand need to let me go this instant.”

Their eyes connected for the longest time. Until Lilith exhaled a sharp breath. One hand still on the wall next to Zelda’s head, while the other raised up slowly. In a manner far to friendly to be associated with her, Lilith cupped Zelda’s cheek with it. Her thumb, almost touching the corner of her lips. “Tell me to stop and I will.” She whispered, the sound causing a chill to roll up Zelda’s spine.

“Is this another game?” Zelda asked, aware of the way she trembled as she spoke. “You’re trying to humiliate me. Get me to act against my better judgement then use it against me.” She accused, though was already leaning into Lilith’s hand.

“I may be capable of a lot of things, but _that_ isn’t one of them. I just know there’s this thing between us, something that draws us together. And I know that you feel it to, even if you don’t want to admit it.” Lilith said, sounding more honest that ever before.

“So...shall we do something about it? Or go on ignoring it?” Lilith continued, her lips impossibly close to Zelda’s.

This was madness. Complete and utter madness. Zelda started to wonder if she’d suffered a knock on the head during their fight with the Pagans. Because that was the only reason she was even entertaining this scenario right now. Her rational side was screaming at her to push the other woman away. To grab the nearest spade or hammer and crush her skull, then bury her as if nothing had happened.

Then there was another side. A competitive one, who really thought this must be a game. And the second she showed any sign of weakness it would be used against her.

“I’m not stopping you.” Zelda stated a matter of factly, with a defiant tilt of her chin upwards. Her third side, filled with carnal desire for the attractive woman pressing her against the wall.

Lilith smirked at that. “But you’re not saying yes either. Submission is not consent.” She leaned forward, and for a second Zelda thought she was about to kiss her. Instead the hand on her cheek dropped, and she moved to her ear, the one with the hair clipped back behind it. “I’m not Faustus.”

Lilith started to pull back, only for Zelda to suddenly reach for her waist with one hand. The brunette raised a brow at her, though didn’t comment.

“What do you know about that?” Zelda asked. The fact that anyone apart from her sister could know the vile details of her marriage, panicked her. She felt uncertain at the best of times, since that dark period in her life. The thought of her adversary knowing made her feel nauseous.

“Enough.” Lilith answered simply.

Zelda lowered her head, the familiar surge or shame coming over her in waves.

“Hey, you don’t have to do that. Nothing that beast did to you was your fault.” Lilith said, though made no attempt to touch her again. “Just tell me, do you want _this?”_

There was a beat of silence, before Zelda looked up again. The hand on Lilith’s hip applied more pressure, and she used her back to push herself off the wall. Her other hand wrapped in a fist around the fabric of Lilith’s leather jacket, pulling her flush against her. “And what if I do?” She breathed against Lilith’s face, enjoying the way shuddered against her body. “Just for one night.”

“Then I’d fuck you against this wall, Zelda.” Lilith answered bluntly. Her pupils were twice their size, her eyes looked more black than blue and Zelda was mesmerised.

Zelda’s fingers moved in an instant. They let go, just so they could find the zip of Lilith’s jacket, which was done up half way. She wasted no time in pulling it down the rest of the way, exposing the skin tight pencil dress underneath. She pressed her palm against the material, until her nails began to rake over the taunt muscles hiding under the dress. Zelda felt both turned on and a little jealous. She had no time to dwell over the mixed emotions, before Lilith managed to capture her lips with her own. Zelda hummed, as she opened her mouth to allow the other woman’s tounge access in.

The kiss was intoxicating. For a brief moment the worry and doubt left Zelda’s mind. Instead she just enjoyed the feeling of being close to someone. She began to determine that this might be the best thing for them. Lilith had been right in what she’d said earlier about a thing between them. Perhaps this would rid them of that foreign feeling. Would get it out if their systems and allow them to continue their lives as indifferent enemies.

Lilith’s fingers were around the top button of her high waisted trousers and Zelda groaned. Then she felt those slender fingers unbutton it, followed by another, then another until her trousers were open. The white shirt she had tucked in, hanging out loosely. Lilith pulled the material out all together, but didn’t remove her black blazer. Her hand when underneath the shirt within a second, so she could lay it over Zelda’s lace bra covered breast. She didn’t grope at her, just let her hand rest over the covered flesh as she continued to kiss her.

“I knew it’d be lace.” Lilith chuckled, after pulling back for air. “And I bet it’s black.” She added, with a devious grin.

Zelda shook her head. “Peach.” She replied a little breathless. Something about her answer must of affected Lilith, because her lips crashed against hers all over again. This time she pushed forward a little, and Zelda’s back made contact with the wall again. Her breath hitched in her throat and Lilith moaned in response.

The hand in her trousers shoved against the restricting material, until Lilith was cupping her over her underwear. Her hand trapped between the trousers and her sodden panties. The friction is caused, caused a groan of approved from the back of her throat. Then without warning she took Lilith’s bottom lip in her mouth and bit down, hard. It stung, and there was no denying the metallic taste, mixed in with their saliva.

It made Zelda want to devour Lilith, though it seemed it would be the other way around. This time at least. Lilith began moving her hand back and forth, encouriging Zelda to rock her hips, until she was rubbing herself through her underwear against her hand.

The hand under her shirt moved away, and Zelda pulled back from the kiss at the same time. Lilith pressed the same hand against the wall again, just so Zelda had more leverage. “As much as I’d love to watch you come in your underwear for me, I think we can do better than that.” Lilith’s voice was huskier than usual, and she pulled her hand out of Zelda’s trousers and started pushing them down her thighs. It was only when the night air hit her exposed skin, Zelda suddenly became aware of exactly where they were.

She grasped Lilith’s wrists firmly. “We can’t, not out here, someone could see.”

“Relax.” Lilith coaxed, “trust me, no one will catch us.”

“I don’t trust you.” Zelda but back, but let go of her wrists, then slumped against the wall pliantly.

Lilith shrugged her shoulders, “fair enough, but like I said , we won’t be disturbed.”

Zelda wondered how she could be so sure, unless she’d used a wordless spell to enchant their surroundings somehow. It was hard to concentrate though, when Lilith suddenly dropped to her knees in front her. Once her trousers were down to her ankles, she lifted her foot and let Lilith help pull them all the way off, then do the same with the other side. Zelda was about to kick off her heels, when Lilith placed a gentle hand on her calf. “Leave them on.” It wasn’t a suggestion, and Zelda complied.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to be on her knees.” Zelda teased.

Lilith kissed her knee, before looking up at her. “Maybe next time.”

This made Zelda frown. “Don’t you what me reciprocate tonight?”

Lilith shook her head, then kissed Zelda’s other knee, before lifting the leg up so she could hook it over her shoulder. “Like I said, next time.” The phrasing eluded to more encounters like this one. Zelda wanted to argue that they’d decided this would be a one time occurance . But it was hard to disagree when Lilith was trailing kisses up her inner thigh, until planting them against the material of her underwear. She continued like that for a while, Zelda’s hands dropped to her shoulders, her back arched against the wall behind her.

Until she felt fingers against the fabric, sliding them down her hips, exposing Zelda fully. “You’re beautiful.” Lilith murmured bellow her, and Zelda wondered wether or not she meant to say it out loud.

Standing on one foot, in heels wasn’t exactly the more comfortable position to be in, but the feeling paled on comparison to the way Lilith’s hands moved up and down her thighs, until her mouth covered her sex and Zelda nearly buckled. Her underwear hung loosely around one ankle. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, as Lilith sucked hard over her clit. “Ohhh my _fucking_ satan.” She breathed, the term coming out of habit. They’d barely started to worship Hecate after all. And in the heat of the moment, she couldn’t think coherently, let alone remember who she praised.

Lilith began dragging her tounge through her heat, and Zelda’s hips jerked. She tried to suppress another moan, until Lilith was on her clit again. One hand moved from her shoulder and into her her. It tangled itself in brunette locks, as she rolled her hips against Lilith’s mouth.

It was slow and languid, until it wasn’t. Lilith began sucking harder, her tounge occasionally flicking over the bundle of nerves. Zelda’s breathing became frantic, as she matched the woman’s movements with her hips. Her hand practically pulled at her hair now. “I... _fuck_...just, ah there yes.” Zelda moaned, until she saw a burst of colour in her vision and her muscles constricted, as an orgasm hit her in full force. Lilith didn’t move her mouth once, allowing her to ride it out until the last droplet of pleasure has evaporated.

When she does finally pull her head back, Zelda’s hips are still twitching occasionally. Lilith is surprisingly considerate, she unhooked the leg from her shoulder and urged Zelda to toe off her heels. “What are you doing?”

Lilith doesn’t answer immediately. Just pushed Zelda’s underwear back up her body from where it had been around one of her ankles. Zelda allowed her to do this, which she considered strange.

“You’re going to have to get your trousers yourself.” Lilith said, leaning back on her knees. Her lipstick a mess over her lips. “Are you okay to stand by yourself?” Zelda realised that Lilith’s hands were still on her thighs.

“Of course I am.” She snapped, then moved away unsteadily to retrieve her trousers. She turned her back to Lilith as she pulled them up over her hips.

A noise told her that Lilith had gotten up as well. She flushed red, when it started to dawn on her what had happened. “I suppose you’re going to use this against me somehow.” Zelda said as she re tucked her shirt into her trousers again.

“Are you serious?” Lilith asked incredulously. “Didn’t you hear a word of what I said earlier? Or is this your way of trying to distance yourself from what just happened. Either way, you _really_ ought to see a therapist or something.”

Something close to guilt filled Zelda, as she turned to look at Lilith. She didn’t bother putting her shoes back on, just picked them up and cradled them to her chest. “I wasn’t sure if you meant it.”

Lilith shook her head, “well I did.”

“Alright. Fine, what happens now?”

“Whatever you want to happen.” Lilith said as she approached Zelda once again. “We can pretend it never happened.” She suggested first, reaching out for Zelda’s hands. Zelda dropped her shoes. “We can go back to being enemies, but enemies who occasionally enjoy each others company.” She said with a small smile, Zelda tried her best to scowl but failed miserably. “Or-

“No, that’s it. Those are our choices.” Zelda interrupted, knowing that whatever else Lilith would say was dangerous territory. She did squeeze her hand though, in way of showing solidarity and that seemed to be enough for the other woman.

“Okay.” She agreed quietly, lacing their fingers together, then letting their hands hang loosely between them. Without her shoes on, Lilith had two inches on Zelda at least. “Does that mean I get to stay in the Coven then?”

“Yes.” Zelda answered quickly. “Does that mean you won’t double cross us?”

Lilith smirked. “Yes, I promise. But just for the record I wasn’t planning on anyway.”

“I don’t think you plan anything, you act on impulse and emotion. I bet you’re an Aquarius.”

Lilith looked at her curiously, but didn’t elaborate. “So I’m guessing we have to go our separate ways once we head back in. As much I appreciate the spare room you’re letting me stay in, the prospect of going back to an empty bed alone tonight isn’t appealing.”

Something came over Zelda. Perhaps it was the defeated way Lilith spoke, or maybe it was just her getting carried away in the moment. But standing on her tip toes, she kissed Lilith again. “Or you could come to bed with me, just for tonight.” She said, after pulling back.

Lilith beamed at her, revealing rows of pearly white teeth. “Just for tonight.” She echoed, although they both knew it would be more than that. Neither of them move, until Zelda can’t stand it and let’s go of one of Lilith’s hands so she can squeeze the bridge of her nose.

“ _Fuck._ This is beyond idiotic.” She muttered, more to herself. “Utterly ridiculous.” She went on under her breath.

Lilith chuckled, “do you know what the most surprising thing about tonight is?”

Zelds frowned. “I’m sure you’re going to tell me regardless.”

Lilith rolled her eyes before answering. “That you swear so much. Four times you’ve used an expletive. It’s not something I expected, but there’s something delicious about it. Zelda Spellman so prim and proper, likes to swear.”

Heat flushed Zelda’s cheeks, and she balked at Lilith. “That’s what you’ve taken from this? You find it amusing that I swore.”

Lilith wagged her brows, then nodded. “Yep. Which makes me wonder what else is there to know about you?”

“What makes you think I’ll let you find out?” Zelda said quickly, then berated herself for reacting.

Lilith continued to smile at her, which irritated Zelda further. She hated the feeling of being mocked, even it was over something innocent. She felt as though she needed to regain some semblance of control.

So she stepped forward into Lilith’s personal space again, then manuvered them, so Lilith’s back was against the wall.

“What are you doing? You don’t need-

Zelda ignored Lilith’s quiet protest, leaning forward she began kissing just below her sharp jaw line, until she got to her long neck. The other woman sighed contently. “I hope you’re doing this because you want to, not because you feel you have to, to prove some ridiculous point.”

Zelda frowned, and pulled her head back. Why was Lilith so intent on calling her out over every little thing? It made her question everything, but she knew she wasn’t kissing the other woman’s neck because she thought she had to, she wanted to. If she were honest with herself, she’d actually wanted to every since she’d first encountered her. “And what point do you think I’m trying to prove?”

Reaching forward Lilith twirled a strand of Zelda’s aurburn hair around her index finger, “that you’ve still got the upper hand, that you’re still in control,” she said as she untwirled the hair and watched it bounce back into place. “Or something like that anyway.”

Zelda pursued her lips at that, “believe what you wish.” She stated simply, before curling her fingers around the hem of Lilith’s dress and pushing it up, which proved more difficult that it looked. “Do you own anything that isn’t like a second skin?”

“Well It’s not like I anticipated you’d be wanting to ravish me against the wall of your home tonight is it?”

Zelda ignored her, as she finally got the material up over her hips, then wasted no time in dipping her hand into Lilith’s underwear. “Don’t blame me, dear. This is all your fault.” She whispered, leaning her forhead against Lilith’s.

After dragging her fingers over Lilith’s damp core, Zelda slowly dipped her index finger inside. Lilith instinctively parted her legs more, groaning as her hips matched the rhythm Zelda had with her finger. “More.” She hissed, onto Zelda’s ear. So she added another finger, as her thumb circled her bundle of nerves. “Faster.”

The fact that Lilith was demanding during sex shouldn’t of been a surprise to Zelda, nor her impatience. If they weren’t so exposed, she would of tortured the woman by continuing her slow pace. But the thought of being caught out in such a compromising position was not a pleasant one. So Zelda complied, keeping her fingers still, she moved her thumb faster over Lilith’s clit.

“Z-Zelda.” The orgasm caught them both in surprise. It was fast, hardly the build up Zelda had wanted to provide for Lilith. Lilith’s muscles clenched tightly around her fingers, and her head dropped down onto Zelda’s shoulder to muffle her moan of pleasure.

They stand there, with one of Zelda’s arms around Lilith’s waist, the other still inside of her. While Lilith rested her head on her shoulder, until Zelda started to feel less than comfortable and cleared her throat.

“Well that was unexpected.” Lilith said, lifting her head finally. Zelda was gentle, as she removed her fingers, then used wordless magic to clean them. They moved away from each other again. Zelda watched as Lilith pushed down her skirt. “I haven’t come so quickly for centuries. I might need to steal one of your cigarettes after that.”

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

“Well I didn’t know you swore so much. I guess we’re both finding out new things about each other.”

There it was, the smug little smile that Zelda was used to. Wordlessly, she reached into her blazer pocket, which she hadn’t removed, and pulled out a pack of Marlboro’s. “Here.” She said as she held the half smoked pack towards Lilith.

“Thanks.” Zelda lit the cigarette for her, then proceeded to pull out her smoking ring, and light her own, once it was perched on top of it.

They reverted back to their earlier positions, near the bannister, looking out towards the graveyard. “Still want me in your bed?” Lilith asked after taking a puff of smoke.

Zelda did the same before answering. “I know it’s a terrible idea, but I do.” She said truthfully.

“What do you deem so terrible about it?” Lilith was looking at her again, Zelda kept looking straight ahead.

“It feels like something domestic. And that isn’t what this is.”

“I suppose.” Lilith agreed, though with no real emotion. “But sharing a bed once isn’t exactly a commitment, now like we’re going to start sharing clothes. Although that leapord print shirt you had on the other day was right up my street. Maybe friends with benefits can have its perks.”

Zelda’s head turned so fast towards her, she’s suprised she doesn’t break her neck.

“Calm down, I’m joking. I’m not saying we get married.” Lilith explained, flicking some ash from her cigarette. “I’m just saying, we can make it a thing, you know, an arrangement that benefits both of us. Just sex, no strings attached.”

Looking back at the graveyard, Zelda contemplated the suggestion. “We aren’t friends...enemies with benefits?”

“I don’t see you as my enemy, maybe a bit of a snob at times, but yeah, if that’s what you want to call it.” Lilith’s admission was a shock, in that it was clearly genuine. How much of it she trusted, Zelda did not know.

“Perhaps that would be acceptable, if we both know where we stand.” Zelda conceded, taking a drag of smoke, then stumping it our before finishing it all. “I meant what I said though. You cross me, or anyone on this Coven, and I’ll end you.” She was looking at Lilith’s profile, and saw the corners of her lips turn upward at the threat.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Zelda took the remark as Lilith’s way of accepting her terms. So she nodded, then glanced behind her at her discarded boots. “I’ll go back first. I don’t want anyone seeing us walk to my room together.” She moved to pick up her shoes.

“I understand your logic, but no one would care. You’re very lucky that your family, blood and otherwise, love you so much.” Lilith said just as Zelda bent down to pick up her shoes.

The comment struck her as odd, she turned back to the other woman once she’d retrieved her shoes. “I know.” She admitted, “though I don’t know if I deserve their love.” She shook her head, this was not the time for a deep conversation. Not that she planned on having any with Lilith. “I’ll see you upstairs.”

With that she left Lilith standing there, opening the door she closed it, then leaned her back against the fixture. Breathing heavily, she tried to gather herself. Unable to shake off the feeling, that this would not end well; but the damage was already done.

There was no going back; though wether that was a good thing or a bad thing, was yet to be revealed. So Zelda would simply go with it, for now; and face the inevitable backlash when it came.


End file.
